The present invention relates to a bellows, especially for encasing the connecting region of a tie bar of a motor vehicle.
Such a bellows is known from DE-GM 83 35 598. Unfortunately, this known bellows, as well as other known embodiments especially where used for tie rods of motor vehicles, have a critical drawback for the mounting and adjustment of the tie bars. In particular, by tightening the fixing clamp or band that surrounds the mounting collar of the bellows, the mounting collar is fixed to the tie bar as a result of the thereby generated static friction in such a way that subsequently it is no longer readily possible to turn the tie bar relative to the bellows. If the tie bar is set or adjusted at a later stage, it is first necessary to each time loosen the fixing band.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the time that has to be expended in such an operation, and to avoid the inaccuracies that occur in doing so during the adjustment of the tie bar, as well as to prevent axial deformation of the bellows and defects caused thereby.